Recent shootings in schools, universities and office buildings, as well as and the growing threat of mass shootings, homegrown terrorists and foreign terrorist groups such as ISIS, have prompted a demand for ballistic building components, particular doors and windows, which meet aesthetic and practical requirements. To date, ballistic doors that can resist serious breaches by high-power rifle fire and explosive devices like pipe bombs and grenades are generally too heavy or unwieldy to serve as classroom doors or office doors. On the other hand, ballistic doors that are lightweight and more streamlined to meet weight requirements for standard doors in such institutions typically are made from materials that cannot resist rifle fire, and thus may not protect the occupants of a room or office from such fire. In addition, little attention is usually paid to protecting the latch or hinges, areas that are vulnerable to breach by being first shot at then attacked with a breeching tool, e.g. a short-handled crowbar. So, even if the door itself can resist gunfire from high-powered weapons, it can fail in the subsequent attack at the weakened point.